Hogwart's allergies
by LillyPotta
Summary: Hogwarts is everything Lily ever dreamed of. But, some surprising info might just change that dream into a nightmare
1. Chapter 1-Hogwart's allergies

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room, reflecting on that day's activities. She had been put in Gryffindor with those nasty boys from the train. Severus was in Slytherin. She had met 2 great friends-Maisy Kellen and Crystal Davies. She was wondering what would have happened if she was in Slytherin when she heard a yowl, some grunts and then a bang. Crystal came in, covered in cat fur. "Hey Lily, Milei wanted to come out now, but I told her no and then she put up a bit of a fight" Lily was about to reply when she felt a tickle in her nose. "That sounds fu- _Hehtchoo, hehtchoo, hehtchooo, heh..heh…hehtchoo!"_ "Bless you" Crystal said, handing her the tissue box, watching her blow her nose twice and then throwing it in the bin. "Should we go back to bed?" Lily agreed, and together they made their way upstairs, where Maisy and the rest of the girls were almost ready for bed. As soon as she entered the dorm, Lily's nose went crazy. "_Hehtchoo, hehtchoo, hehtchooo, hehtchooo, heh…hehtchoo, hehtchoo, heh, heh, heh, hehtchooo, hehtchoo, heh..heh…hehtchoo!_" "Bless you!" All the girls simultaneously chorused. "Danks" Lily's sinuses felt clogged up, and no matter how many times she blew her nose she couldn't unclog them. She went to bed, and soon all the other girls were fast asleep and snoring. But Lily couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't breathe with her nose, and every time she opened her mouth to breathe she inhaled a bit of cat fur, which made her cough and splutter. Even if she was about to fall asleep, her body made sure she stayed awake by jolting her awake with a sneezing or a coughing fit, or sometimes both. Finally, at 7:10 AM, Lily Evans fell asleep.

A huge thing bounced up and down on her chest. Lily groaned, and immediately started coughing. "Sorry" Crystal began, "I had to wake you up somehow and Milei is great at waking people up" Lily sat up, pushed the cat off her chest and attempted a smile at her friend, and immediately went into a sneezing fit. "Its fin _Hehtchoo! _,after _Hehtchoo! _a _Hehtchoo! _ll, you nee _Hehtchoo! _ded to wake _Hehtchoo!_me_ Hehtchoo! _Up somehow- _Hehtchoo! _Shall we go downstairs now?" They met up with Maisy and together went to the Great Hall. Lily was having the time of her life at breakfast. The food was delicious and plentiful, and the pumpkin juice was delicious and just the thing to wake her up from last night. How could anything get any better? "LOOK!" Maisy cried. "The owls are coming!" Her eyes were shining with excitement, "You'll get to see Samirah!" Maisy's pet snowy owl landed on the table gracefully, and handed a letter to Maisy. "Woah" Lily and Crystal gasped. Samirah was pure white with black spots, and her eyes with a brilliant red, fiery like her owner's hair. She hooed softly to Maisy and took a bacon from her plate, before staring at Crystal and finally at Lily. Lily stared back, ignoring the rising tickle in her nose and Samirah hooted softly and moved closer to Lily. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other until "_Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Heh, heh, hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Heh..heh..heh…heh….HEH" _ Everyone stared at Lily, waiting in anticipation for her biggest sneeze "_heh, HEH, HEHTCHOOOOOOOOOO!" _The sneeze was so forceful it knocked the first year off the bench, and she rolled onto the floor. "I'm okay, I'm okay, lets go to class" She ignored everyone's staring and headed to charms.

When they reached Charms, They were met by a smell that everyone loved, except one. Lily's nose didn't like it one bit, and immediately her sinuses were clogged. She opened her mouth to breathe, but her throat didn't agree with the smell either. "_Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, heh…heh…heh…_ _Hehtchoo!" C_rystal frowned "Lils Are you sure you're alright? You've been sneezing since last night!" Lily tried to reassure her, and ended up in a coughing fit instead. She signaled with her hands, and before Crystal could ask anymore questions, the lesson began. "Hello Everyone!" Professor Flitwick squeaked "Before we begin our lesson, I would like to introduce the wildflowers! These are special flowers that give out a great scent. Every classroom has it, and its in the great hall too! Right, so first we're going to learn how to make things levitate. The spell is Wingardium Leviosa, swish and flick. Everyone try it ple-" He was cut off by a student at the front hacking her lungs out. "Lilys Evans are you quite alright?" Lily nodded, still coughing and he resumed the class. "Everyone make the feathers fly please!" When Lily's coughing had finally subsided, she stared at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa…a…a….ACHOOOOO!" The impact of the sneeze rocketed the feather off the table, and Lily tried to get it while trying to stop her full blown sneezing fits, but the sneezes kept blowing the feather further from her. Eventually Maisy couldn't stand the sight of the Slytherins snickering at her friend anymore reached down and grasped the feather, but unfortunately Samirah had left a little feaher for her, and Lily sneezed even harder than before. "_Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, HEH…HEH….HEHHHH….HEHHHTTTCHOOOOOOOOO!" _By the time lesson had ended, Lily had managed to sneeze the feather off her desk thrice and make it levitate once. She was tired from all that sneezing, but she would never let on. Hogwarts was too fascinating to even spend a second in the Hospital wing.

At the end of the day, Lily had had 8 full blown sneezing fits, 9 coughing ones and was could barely manage to get to the Great Hall for was hoping for a nice, peaceful dinner, but it didn't go like hadn't even turned the corner when they were hit with the strong smell of wildflowers. Lily's sinuses immediately clogged up and her throat started to tickle, and she turned and ran to the common rooms."Lily! What's the matter?""I'm not dungry-Bink I dight go back the da common room"Lily winced at how clogged up her words were. She bade her friends good night and ran towards the common she got there, she flopped down on the couch and immediately started was cat fur everywhere!Not to mention the wildflowers in every corner of the took her quill, ink bottle and paper and started writing a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and dad, _

_Hogwarts is amazing! The food here is delicious and I've met 2 great people-Maisy and Crystal.I'm in Gryffindor (That's red, where the bravest go), where Albus Dumbledore used to be! (The guy who came and explained to you that I was a wizard).The thing is, I keep I allergic to anything?_

_All my love, _

_Lily (XOXOXOXOO, give Petunia all my love too!)_

When she was done, Lily flopped back down and gave the message to Samirah, who looked at her suspiciously and took off into the night. Lily sighed and started sneezing and coughing some was going to be a long night.

Just as she had expected, her night was full of sneezes and coughs found herself in the bathroom when everyone else started to stared at her was paler than usual, Her eyebags bigger and darker and her eyes puffy and rubbed them, trying to make them was even at fur in the bathroom! Her nose was red and sore from sneezing too much, and her throat was on felt like a metal needle was scraping it every time she coughed. She definitely did not feel the Great Hall, she felt even sound of people chattering was too much for her, and sometimes her vision would swim and she would start having dizzy spells. But, that all changed when the owls arrived. Her exhausted body snapped into action."_Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, Hehtchoo!, heh…heh….hehTCHOOOOOOOOO!" _Samirah held out a talon to her, giving her message to Maisy and then nipping a piece of bacon."Thanks Samirah, a, aa, aaaaa, aaaaaaaa, AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!"She sniffled and then continued done, she went back up to the common room to open her letter in private.

_Dearest Lily, _

_We are so glad you're having fun at can tell us all about it when you come home for Christmas!Petunia is a little bit grumpy-We think she misses all miss your funny antics and magic reply to your question, you are allergic to a few things-Wildflowers of any kind, fur and is why we didn't want you getting an hope you don't your allergies giving you much trouble?We await your reply._

_Always yours, _

_Mum and Dad xoxoxo_

Lily smiled and , some answers to the questions that had appeared in the first 3 could she do about her allergies?She started thinking before she went into a sneezing she was done, she looked down and her arms, absent-mindedly scratching them before gasping in pain. She looked down, and what she saw shocked her to the core.


	2. Chapter 2-Hogwart's allergies

_She looked down, and what she saw shocked her to the core._

Lily's arms were covered in red spots. She watched as they turned from spots to a rash. She watched them in wonder until she realized she was breaking out in a rash. Probably from her allergies and the cat fur she was lying on. "_Hehtchoo!" _She groaned, and immediately realized that groaning was a huge mistake. She went into a full blown coughing fit, and then into a sneezing fit. When she was finally finished, the clock said it was 8:30AM. Time for potions. Crystal and Maisy would be waiting for her. With a huge sigh, she exited the common room.

Before turning the corner to the Dungeons, Lily nervously fidgeted with her robes, trying to get them to cover up her rash. It was just allergies after all. Slughorn beamed at the sight of his favourite Year 1 student. "Ms Evans! There you are, just in time to be introduced to veritaserum. Here are the instructions and ingredients, and these are your pairs: Evans and Snape, Davies and Malfoy, Kellen and Keely, Gunder and Patros, ….." As Slughorn rattled on, Lily's vision swam, and she would have collapsed if she wasn't sitting in a chair already. Since she was, she flopped onto the table, head pounding, nose tickling and throat burning. As she stirred the potion and Severus went to get the last of the ingredients, She felt her head thump hard, and as she tried to stop it pounding, she leant on the stick and stopped stirring. "Ms Evans! You must not stop stirring for 10 minutes, otherwise the potion won't work and-Mr Snape! What happened?" Severus had been so busy looking at Lily that he hadn't looked where he was going, and he had crashed into Rokaree's cauldron. Rokaree was known for being the worst potion maker in the history of Hogwarts, and in this case, he had made a burning potion instead of veritaserum. Severus was covered in boils from where the potion had spilled, and when he left for the hospital Wing he was a whimpering mess. James Potter and his cronies snickered. Lily would have told them off, but her head told her not to and her nose and throat were burning and tickling at the same time, and before she could stop herself, she went into full blown coughing and sneezing fit at the same time " _Hehtchoo! *Cough cough cough*Hehtchoo! *Cough cough*Hehtchoo! *Cough cough cough* Hehtchoo! *Cough* Hehtchoo! *Cough cough cough*Hehtchoo! *Cough cough cough*, heh…*Cough cough cough*..heh….Heh…*Cough cough cough*..HEH….HEHTCHOOOOOOOOOOO-*Cough cough cough*" The potion turned an angry shade of red, and before she knew it, the potion had blown up in her face. She stood there, stunned until her body sprang into action once more as a cat landed on her face, terrified by the sound. "*Cough cough cough**Cough cough cough**Cough cough cough* Hehchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! HEH…HEH..HEHTCHOOOO!" _Slughorn gasped "Ms Evans! Whatever happened to your face?" Lily looked in a mirror, and gasped. Her face was red, covered in rashes from the cat. She glanced at her legs. They were covered in rashes too. In the bathroom, she touched one of the rashes and nearly screamed in pain. It was extremely painful. She gulped, washed her face and continued the day.

By the end of the week, Lily had had enough. She hadn't gotten any sleep for the whole week, and she had blown up 5/7 cauldrons. She had lost her feather 6 times, and her transfiguration was incomplete and overdue due to the fact she kept sneezing on it and ruining it. The fact that her rashes made every movement she made hurt didn't help either. She sighed and went to breakfast. Breakfast was in full swing when she got down. She took her normal place between her friends, and ate 1 bite of her toast before her stomach churned. She felt light headed and dizzy, and in another world. It was only when she felt Milei rub against her that her body and Samirah gently hoot and peck at her check did she snap pout of her trance. She felt her sinuses clog, her ears nearly bursting with the pressure, her nose running and tickling her. She barely heard herself nearly hack her lungs out, but she definitely felt her throat burn and her lungs close up. She could barely breathe, and as she tried to croak out for help, her head spun and then her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3-Hogwart's allergies

Lily awoke some time later to the quiet murmuring of several figures around her. The lights were too bright and it was so clean and white the walls reflected sunlight. Lily shut her eyes. Her head throbbed. She groaned. "Lily?" That was Maisy, she thought. She squinted because of the bright lights, and saw a moving blurry figure come closer. Lily realised with a jolt it was Professor Dumbledore. "Lily Evans? Are you alright? Come on now child, you can do it. Open your eyes." Lily opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again. It was way too bright! Slowly, she opened them again, and saw that someone had turned some of the lights off. "Ms Evans, are you alright? You gave everyone a scare before" Lily nodded, wincing at the pain in her neck. "How-How l-long have I b-been out?" She managed to croak "3 days" Crystal answered. She had dark eyebags under her eyes, and so did Maisy, like they hadn't been sleeping. Suddenly, with a nod from Dumbledore, Maisy let out a sob and flung her arms around Lily. Lily was too shocked to speak. "Oh Lily I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I-" "Its all _our _fault" Crystal came over, tears in her eyes. "If-If you hadn't been so engrossed in Samirah, you could have seen that Lily was suffering everytime in the Great hall, and I-" Crystal paused and sniffed "I could have stopped Milei from leaving cat fur all over the place. I could have seen that Milei was making Lily sneeze, and-and-and we both could have seen that the scent of the wilfflowers was making her uncomfortable. We don't deserve to be your friends Lily, we-we-wwwe" Lily interrupted her. "No, you couldn't have, because I hid it pretty well. I mufled my sneezes to make them super quiet. And no excuses, I only let myself seem uncomfortable when I was in the common room alone. Honestly, you guys, I'm the lucky one to have friends like you." Crystal's tears spilled and Maisy, who was already crying hugged Lily tightly like they were never letting go. Lily, whose own eyes were shedding tears hugged them both back even tighter. They only broke apart when the hospital matron came bustling in. "Ms Evans! You're awake! I think you know already, but you are allergic to any type of fur, feathers from birds and wildfowers. You should have come as soon as you were feeling uncomfortable, rather than collapse in class and shock everybody." Lily's attention was diverted to the slam of the doors being opened, and Severus came running in. "Lily! I just heard you had woken up and I came to make sure you're okay! I'm so glad you're awake and..." He trailed of, noticing the looks Maisy and Crystal were giving him. He cleared his throat nervously, backing off. "Well, erm I'll be going now. See you in potions Lily" He backed aay and sprinted away.

"That git" Crystal sneered "Why you were even friends with him before I'll never know" "He was my only freind who could tell me stories of the magical world Crystal, and with Petunia hating me cause I'm a witch, hes the one who comforted me" Lily said quietly Maisy however agreed with Crystal "I know he meant a lot to you Lily, but can't you just leave him. Hes a Slytherin, and EVERYONE knows Slytherins can't be trusted. Have you seen his hair? Its so filthy and damp." As Crystal and Maisy talked about other things, Lily felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into sleep and exhaustion.

Lily bounded down the corridors with her friends. She had been released from the hospital wing that morning, and she had never felt so free in her life, even if it was going to potions. All the wildflowers had been taken away, and the house-elves had leaned up all the cat fur. She was on allergy potions hat didn't take effect for another half and hour though. When they reached potions, Slughorn motioned for them to sit down, and when the class was seated, he began. "Right Class! Today we're going to be making a potion that has 1 main ingredient-Wildflowers!" He gave them the instructions, and they started. When he started moving around, distributing the wildflowers to everybody, Lily felt a tickle in her nose.

**"HEHTCHOO, HEHTCHOO, HEH..HEH...HEH...HEHTCHOOOO!"**


End file.
